This was not supposed to happen!
by tvshowaddict
Summary: McStizzie fic


'Oh no!' Izzie yelled as she walked out of the bathroom. 'No no no …'

Meredith, who had heard her yelling, stepped out of her room.

'Iz, what's wrong?' she asked as she watched Izzie slide down the wall into a sitting position, her face hiding in her hands.

Izzie, who couldn't say the words, handed Meredith a small object. Meredith took it from her and when she looked at it her eyes grew wide.

'Is this …' she asked still looking at the small white object.

Izzie looked up and nodded her head.

'So you're … how did this happen?' Meredith began while looking at Izzie.

Izzie glared at her, her eyes filling with tears.

Meredith sat down on the floor next to Izzie but didn't say anything. When the silence became too much Izzie finally said the words.

'I'm pregnant.'

Meredith turned her head to look at Izzie while she tried to read the expression on her face. When she couldn't she asked, 'Are you happy?'

Izzie's head turned so quickly it could leave her with a whiplash.

'No, yes, maybe, I don't know Meredith!' she sighed. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' she stated. 'We've only been together for two months!'

'Are you going to keep it?' Meredith asked quietly.

Izzie hung her head. 'I don't know.' She replied. 'I don't know what I'm going to do! God, how am I going to tell him?' she asked.

'You're asking the wrong person! It's usually me who asks you for help!' Meredith said, trying to lighten up the situation.

Izzie smiled. Meredith put her head on Izzie's shoulder and said, 'It'll be okay Iz!'

Izzie just sighed.

She checked the surgical board to see if he had a surgery, to find out he had to scrub in on a surgery with Dr. Hahn. She checked the time, then her watch to see that the surgery only started 30 minutes ago. She sighed but decided to go to the gallery and watch.

She walked up to George who was sitting there, watching the surgery intently. He looked up when she sat down.

'Hey' he said, returning his attention back at the window.

'Hi'

They sat there in silence until George asked, 'Iz?'

She looked at him. 'Yes?'

He turned nervous. 'What is it George?' she asked while taking his hand in hers, gently squeezing it to reassure him.

'Do you … do you think I should ask Lexie on a date?' He asked.

'Do you want to ask her out?' she asked him, studying him.

He looked at her and nodded his head.

'Well then, I think you should ask her out!' she smiled at him.

'But what if she says no?'

'Oh George, why would she say no? It's not hard to tell she likes you!'

'You think she likes me?' he asked, uncertain.

'Yes George she likes you, just ask her out!' she said.

George smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

When she looked down at the window, she found him staring at them. His eyes focused on hers and she could see his surgical mask move as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and lifted up her hand in a little wave. He winked and turned his attention back to the patient he was operating on.

As the surgery was coming to an end, Izzie started to turn nervous. She had to talk to him soon, or she would lose the courage to ever talk to him. George, who had noticed turned to her.

'Are you okay Iz?' he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. 'Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?'

George shrugged, but knew something was up with her.

She was waiting outside the OR for him. She was feeling nauseous and wanted to run, but she had to get it over with. She had decided earlier that he had a right to know and she was going to tell him today. While lost in thought, he had walked up to her.

'Dr. Stevens.' he said.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

'Dr. Sloan.' she smiled nervously as she saw Erica Hahn and two interns walk out of the OR.

They walked up to them.

'Dr. Stevens.' Dr. Hahn acknowledged her.

'Dr. Hahn.' Izzie said.

Hahn turned to Mark. 'Good work Dr. Sloan. How about we go celebrate the great job we've done after work?' she asked him.

Mark looked from Hahn to Izzie. 'I'll have to pass. I've already got plans for tonight.'

Erica Hahn narrowed her eyes and looked at the two doctors standing in front of her.

'All right then. Maybe some other time.' She said and walked off, the two interns following her.

Izzie sighed and Mark looked at her. He touched her arm and asked, 'Are you okay? You look a little nervous?'

'I'm fine.' She replied. 'I just need to talk to you.'

'Okay, let's go to my office.'

Mark was lost in thought as they walked towards his office. He was worried about the conversation that he was going to have with Izzie. He had grown very fond of her and he actually wanted to be in this relationship with her, but now that she seemed nervous to talk to him he was worried that she was going to end it.

He opened the door to his office and let her go in first. As she went to sit down on the couch he closed the door.

'Do you want something to drink?' he asked as he walked to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

'No thanks.' She said.

He walked back towards her and sat down next to her on his couch. She scooted at little further away from him and he frowned.

Izzie took a deep breath trying to calm herself while Mark prepared himself for the worst. He watched her open her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she put her hand in her lab coat and put a white little stick in his hand.

He stared at the object for a few seconds before looking up at her.

'Is this …' he asked, stopping halfway his sentence.

Izzie, who avoided looking at him, just nodded her head. She prepared herself for the worst still not looking at him and missed the smile that had appeared on his face.

'This is …' he started and Izzie finally looked up, scared of his reaction. 'This is great!' he said and got up from the couch.

Izzie looked at him, totally surprised. This was not the reaction she had expected.

'You think this is great?' she asked him.

His smile disappeared. 'Oh, okay. I get it.' he said and walked over to his desk.

He stood in front of it, his back facing her. He couldn't face her right now, ashamed that she would notice his tears.

She watched him as he stood there; hands on his desk, shoulders slumped.

'Mark?' she asked, when he made no intention to move.

He turned around and she could see a tear sliding down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand.

'I want you to go!' he said and walked towards the door.

She looked confused. 'What?'

'I said I want you to go.'

She remained seated on the couch and made no intention to move. 'I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk about this!'

'You made your choice so there's nothing to talk about!' he said rather angry. 'And I'd rather you hadn't told me you were going to abort it!'

'What are you talking about?' Izzie asked. 'I never said anything about abortion. What kind of a person do you think I am?' she was getting angry as well.

'But you said …'

'I didn't say anything; I just hadn't expected this kind of a reaction from you when you said this was great! This is serious Mark; we've only been together for two months! Two months! And now I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant Mark! We're going to be parents!' she kept on talking.

Mark, who actually thought she was very cute right now, sat back down on the couch and pulled her into his arms. She yelped, but before she could say anything he kissed her.

'This is what got us into trouble in the first place!' she whispered when they pulled apart.

He grinned at her and kissed her again. When she felt him push her down onto the couch she pulled away and pushed against his shoulders.

'We really need to talk!' she said while she caressed his cheek. '

We can talk later!' he replied and kissed his way down her neck.

She moaned and gave in. 'Yeah, you are right, we'll talk later!'

The End.

**So what do you think?**


End file.
